1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus and a method of manufacturing an article by using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus in which a substrate is coated with a resin, the resin is brought into contact with the pattern surface of a mold, and a pattern formed on the pattern surface of the mold is transferred onto the substrate by curing the resin by giving it energy such as light or heat is known.
If a foreign substance exists on a substrate holding surface for holding the substrate, the flatness of the substrate worsens. This may cause a transfer defect such as the distortion of the pattern to be transferred onto the substrate. Also, if a foreign substance exists on a mold holding surface for holding the mold, the mold may deform or incline. Accordingly, a transfer defect such as the distortion of the pattern to be transferred onto the substrate may occur.